


All That Jazz

by steviatea



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Domestic, F/F, First Dates, First Time, Foreplay, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviatea/pseuds/steviatea
Summary: Kim felt a shiver down her spine. Being needed was absolutely Kim’s weak point; there was nothing she loved more than feeling needed by others, especially when it came to the bedroom.
Relationships: Lydia Rodarte-Quayle/Kim Wexler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	All That Jazz

A shiny, glistening DVD: _that_ was the catalyst for a fun night. Kim balanced it on her finger, swirling the disc around like the rings of a gas giant in space. The light reflected off of the DVD's underside onto her fingers and bounced off her glossy fingernails.

"This is what I'm talking about," Kim declared enthusiastically, in reference to the DVD. "We're gonna have fun.”

Lydia sat on the side of the couch near her, hands fidgeting somewhat nervously. She didn't seem to follow what Kim was talking about, as if she wasn't entirely up to date on the social cues. She had an air of awkwardness to her, which was difficult to deny in any way. "Have fun doing what? Playing with a DVD? It's – it’s going into the DVD player, right?"

All the same, however, Kim couldn't help but find the shorter woman rather charming. The two of them had met initially on a dating website, coincidentally enough, after matching and having a few conversations. Now, after a dinner-date, the two of them sat together, beside one another, a foot apart. Lydia was evidently rather standoffish, and Kim couldn't help but wonder if _she herself_ was absolutely blowing it, but she wouldn't allow her personal insecurities to get to her just yet.

“Well, yeah, of course it is. I, uh, meant that we’re going to have fun watching the movie.” Kim simply laughed, her deep voice flowing smoothly like velvet. Giving the DVD one last little spin around her finger, she added, "I was just doing this for dramatic effect." She slid off of the couch, popping the disc into the player and turning it on. After a few passing moments of audible electronic whirring, the DVD player began to play the _menu_ for the movie. It was none other than _Chicago,_ a musical all about women committing crimes and the _dazzling_ lawyer that got one _Roxie Hart_ out of prison for good.

Kim, of course, had watched _Chicago_ dozens of times. It was essentially her go-to movie when it came to musicals; the men and women in the movie were _fantastic_ and the jazz music was entertaining as ever. Plus, any movie about the law was an instant win in her opinion.

Kim started the movie up and scooted herself closer to Lydia, deciding to be the one to make the first move. "You wanna rest your legs on me?" she asked, smiling at the brunette. “We’re going to give ‘em the _ol’ razzle dazzle.”_

In reaction to this, Lydia appeared to be a little confused. "I don't know what that's supposed to mean. Is that a reference to the movie we're about to watch?"

"Uh, yeah," Kim answered softly, feeling butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't a regular thing for her to go on a date, certainly not with another woman. In fact, she hadn't been with anyone since breaking up with Jimmy. Part of Kim wondered if this would be the best step to take after that loss, but she was willing to try. Cracking a grin at Lydia, she confirmed, "It sounds a lot more _fantastical_ in the movie, though. You’ll, uh, you’ll see."

Smiling shyly, Lydia nodded, slipping off her _Louboutin_ heels. Those things looked quite expensive, to say the least, and Kim couldn't help but wonder just how affluent the other woman was. She was almost jealous, but those feelings of envy were quick to melt away when Lydia rested her legs upon Kim's lap.

Being so close to Lydia, Kim could smell the perfume she had on, or perhaps it was lotion; she carried with her a gentle coconut sort of fragrance. Kim glanced over to the brunette, blue eyes flitting down to Lydia's soft-looking lips. Lydia had such gorgeous features, though anxiety appeared to cross her face at any given moment. She was easy to read, as far as her facial expressions went, but the inner workings of her mind were a mystery to Kim.

"I'm sure it is. If I'm being honest, I haven't watched that many movies like this. I tend to limit myself to documentaries and whatever my daughter likes to watch," Lydia told Kim, a pensive look upon her face. She grabbed one of Kim's decorative pillows for herself, and setting it behind her back, she directed a rather nervous look to the blonde. "I hope you don't mind if I use your pillows for lumbar support. Keeping my posture is — um, it's very important to me."

"It's not a problem for me at all," Kim reassured her with a gentle smile, beginning to play the movie.

* * *

How convenient it was that Lydia happened to be in-town due to a business trip.

Before heading out on her business trip to Albuquerque, Lydia had ensured that Delores was taking good care of her daughter. The nature of a worried mother could not be undone from her, though being with another woman certainly was a welcome distraction. Truth be told, she was wholly surprised that Kim had expressed a mutual amount of interest in her to begin with. Social skills were not Lydia’s forte; she was incredibly hesitant in social situations and uncomfortable with the majority of people.

Kim didn’t seem to mind that about Lydia, though; that was what _really_ drew Lydia in.

She'd have to go back to Houston to work in her office eventually, but for now, she wanted to make the most out of this visit. 

The movie was certainly proving to be interesting. When _Roxie Hart,_ the protagonist, shot her beau, Lydia visibly startled. Gun violence, even in movies, had always startled her. Her first instinct was to flinch.

"You okay, Lydia?" Kim asked her in a tone so caring it set Lydia's heart aflutter. 

So few people had displayed this much care toward her; Lydia was sure that even her nanny, Delores, got tired of her at times.

"Yes, I… I'm alright. Thank you. I know it's just a movie." Lydia's voice was soft and quick, her hand shifting closer to Kim's. Much to Lydia's comfort and delight, Kim took Lydia's hand into her own and interlaced their fingers.

Kim's fingers ran gently over the back of Lydia's hand. "It's pretty intense, right? I mean, you gotta admit, the guy had it coming."

"I don't like guns at all but I… well, I probably would have done the same," Lydia told Kim, a pensive expression crossing her features.

That statement seemed to both surprise and amuse Kim. "You would kill a man?"

"No," Lydia immediately replied in a rushed attempt to cover herself. It was something close honestly on Lydia's part; she had no intention of killing anyone, and she didn't want to at the very least. To protect herself, or her daughter, though — well, that was another thing entirely. She wouldn’t necessarily be _above_ killing someone if it were for self-defense. Lydia realized how odd she must've sounded, so for good measure, she forced a playful laugh. "Of course not! I… um, I'd never _do_ that. But if _Roxie_ thought it was an adequate workaround and she's the protagonist..." She trailed off, anxiously anticipating Kim's disapproval. 

Instead, Kim just laughed. " Shit, I can’t argue with that. I'd defend her in court." Her words filled with hints of playful laughter, Kim adjusted herself beneath Lydia. Pulling her own legs up onto the couch, she nearly knocked Lydia over in the process. "Fuck, sorry. My legs were getting cramped."

The sudden movement had evidently startled the smaller woman, but she clenched her jaw and tolerated it, “Oh, it’s – it’s fine,” she replied in a nervous manner. As she looked at Kim, her heart beat just a little bit quicker than before. A woman who was willing to defend those who committed crimes — oh, Kim was definitely Lydia’s type. The only struggle would be initiating something between the two of them; it was abundantly clear that the lawyer had a great deal of charisma.

Lydia very much liked that about her. As the movie began to roll into the next jazzy musical number, Lydia leaned in closer to Kim. When Kim put her arm around her back, Lydia's heart felt a little jolt of elation stronger than it ever had before.

* * *

By the time the movie’s credits rolled, Kim had begun to nod off a bit; she was in that midway point between dreaming and alertness when she felt Lydia stir. Lydia furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Kim with a rather intense look in her eyes.

“Did you fall asleep during the movie?” Lydia asked, looking almost disappointed. It didn’t appear that she was directly disappointed in Kim, per se; her voice edged on needy, in fact. “You missed the ending.”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Kim murmured, rubbing her eyes. “Did you like the movie, though?”

“It was good,” was Lydia’s rather straightforward response. “The ending was nice. I like that Roxie and Velma ended up working together. Do you think the two of them entered a romantic relationship afterwards?”

The question caused Kim to pause and contemplate for a moment; she was positive that the musical _Chicago_ was based on an actual historical event, and she was sure the real women that inspired the production hadn’t been a couple. Fictionally, though, Kim could get behind the two characters hooking up. She gave an amused grin, nodding her head. “Yeah. They definitely banged.”

Lydia smiled. “Banged,” she repeated, as if she was taking in the meaning of the word in a rather calculating manner. She didn’t appear to be all that experienced with flirtation, though the intent to go on a date was clear enough. What a mysterious, enigmatic woman she was. “You’re right. They most certainly did do that. Roxie and Velma, the characters – they _copulated_.”

That elicited an incredibly amused snort from Kim. “Oh, my god.” Thank god she wasn’t drinking anything, because she’d have choked on it and coughed it up onto both Lydia and herself. “You’re right, Lydia. That’s good insight.”

“I know I’m right,” Lydia decidedly answered. “Though, I didn’t find the movie very relaxing. Admittedly, my heart is beating incredibly fast at the moment.”

Kim raised her eyebrows. “Yeah? Uh, in a good way?”

Lydia visibly hesitated. “I’m not sure. I _do_ have an anxiety disorder, so it could be related to that, but — I don’t think it’s _that_ kind of anxiety.”

Kim frowned. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you had anxiety. Are you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Lydia was quick to answer. “Sorry, I don’t think anxiety was the right word to use. I think I meant more that my heart rate was, uh… It’s raised for other reasons. At the risk of sounding uncomfortably forward, I… I find you _incredibly_ attractive and want to do, um — _something_ with you. I don’t exactly know what, but I have a strong need.”

“I can help with that,” Kim told her with a soft laugh beneath her breath. “You want to take things into my room?”

Inhaling shakily, Lydia nodded, and Kim took a hold of Lydia’s hand.

* * *

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Kim told Lydia as the two women entered her room.

The bedroom was just as she'd left it before, the same bed she'd once shared with Jimmy. She'd often spent nights on the couch after breaking things off with him, afraid the memories of their ended relationship might haunt her. Jimmy McGill was nothing but a ghost now; well, not _literally_. He wasn't _dead_ , or anything, but the divorce still hurt a hell of a lot. It was all the more reason for Kim to give her bed some new use. She had even bought brand new sheets and a bedspread to commemorate this date. Oh, she _was_ _eager_ for this.

“I will,” Lydia replied, eyeing Kim’s bed and then looking back to Kim, as if seeking the other woman’s approval. “Do you mind if I sit down on your bed?”

“By all means, please do,” Kim told Lydia with a smile, patting the bed eagerly. She walked up to the curtains to draw them; more privacy for the two of them, after all. “Is there anything I can get for you? I know you mentioned liking tea when we talked online.”

“Maybe later,” Lydia told Kim rather stiffly, running her hands over the fabric upon Kim’s bed. “I can have tea anytime. Um, to be totally honest, I… I’d rather be with _you_ right now.” Pressing her index fingers together hesitantly, she shyly looked down at her lap; she was wearing a rather form-fitting pencil skirt and a blouse that looked more expensive than Kim’s monthly rent.

Kim wouldn’t deny that it was a good look for the other woman, but she was more curious as to how Lydia looked beneath that outfit of hers.

Kim inclined her head toward the other woman, wiggling her eyebrows rather emphatically. “Oh, yeah? What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” Lydia told her with a straight face, taking a deep breath and avoiding eye contact. “I’ve never gotten this far with another woman. What do you enjoy doing in bed? Um, provided you have experience with others.”

Kim couldn’t help but find that statement rather amusing; had Lydia truly never been with another person like this before? At all? Kim felt bad for asking, so she simply went along with the flow of the conversation. “Oh, I’ve got experience,” she affirmed. “Have you ever had anyone go down on you?”

The question didn’t seem to register on Lydia. “Go down on me?” Maybe she wasn’t familiar enough with the terminology; Kim was leaning toward the likelihood that nobody had ever done that for Lydia, though. “Sorry, what exactly are you asking me?”

“I’m kind of asking if you want me to eat your pussy,” Kim replied rather directly, shrugging her shoulders and making an _‘i don’t know’_ sort of gesture. “Because I’d like to try that, if you’re interested. It might help with the, uh, whole anxiety thing.”

Lydia’s face turned beet read. “You… you’d do that for me? Seriously? You don’t mind?”

“I’ve admittedly never eaten out another woman, so I might not be the best at it,” Kim said with a slight giggle under her breath. “There’s a first for everything, right?” Settling herself upon the bed, she eyed Lydia with great curiosity and fascination.

“Oh, my god. I guess there _is_ a first time for everything,” Lydia gasped. “I’ve never had the pleasure of being, ah, _gone down on_ . Please, Kim. I need to experience this. This is my utmost priority right now. You are the only woman who’s ever offered. I need it. I need _you_.”

Kim felt a shiver down her spine. Being needed was absolutely Kim’s weak point; there was nothing she loved more than feeling needed by others, especially when it came to the bedroom.

“So, uh, since you’ve never done this before, fingering might be a good way to start,” Kim told Lydia, examining her own hand briefly. Thank _god_ she had decided to clip her nails before the date; she’d never actually physically been with another woman before, but every online guide she’d read told her that nail clipping was incredibly vital.

“Go for it,” Lydia told her. Laying back, she took a hold of Kim’s hand and tugged on it, gently urging the other woman closer to herself. “You take the lead. Do whatever you want. I’m ready.”

Kim pulled herself closer to Lydia, pressing a kiss to Lydia’s neck. “Is kissing okay?”

“I already told you to do whatever you want,” Lydia replied. “Yes, it’s okay. I’m sorry if I’m not the best at it. I don’t tend to take the lead with this sort of thing.”

Instead of responding verbally, Kim pressed a kiss to Lydia’s lips. She was pleasantly surprised by how soft the other woman’s lips were; Lydia certainly had good hygiene and skincare routines. Compared to so many of the men that Kim had kissed, this woman’s lips were so much softer. Lydia kissed back after a moment, her lips grazing Kim’s as she let out a shaky breath, placing a hand upon Kim’s waist. As the two women kissed one another, Kim’s hand wandered to Lydia’s midsection.

Breaking the contact for breath, Kim placed her lips against Lydia’s neck, peppering soft and sweet kisses down to her collarbone. Sliding her hand beneath the hem of Lydia's skirt, Kim absolutely _reveled_ in the softness of the other woman's skin. Her touch feather-light, she felt Lydia begin to shiver as her hand traced over her undergarments.

"This is supposed to help with relaxing?" Lydia asked, clearly on the clueless side. "I… I've never done this before, at _all_. I don’t feel very relaxed.”

“Give me some time,” Kim told her. She took a moment, thinking about what Lydia had told her. “Wait, really? You’ve never done _this_ before?” Kim asked, eyebrows raising. She was quite surprised to hear it; going by Lydia's looks alone, Kim would think the other woman had plenty of experience. "Not even for yourself?"

"I don't… um, I don't usually have that much time alone to pleasure myself," Lydia admitted shakily as Kim gently traced over the delicate fabric between her legs. She took a deep breath, her eyes meeting Kim's. "Is it going to be painful?"

That question caused Kim to hesitate. "Uh, it shouldn't be painful at all," she told Lydia rather gently, "But let me know if it is, and we'll stop right away."

Kim could already feel arousal between the thin fabric covering the other woman's body. Slipping her fingers beneath the undergarments, she found herself rather impressed by just how _wet_ the other woman felt. Lydia inhaled sharply, mouth slightly agape.

"Is everything okay?" Kim asked, pausing with visible concern in her bright blue eyes.

"Y… yes, it is," Lydia affirmed, her hand drawn to her mouth. From the way she was biting her nails, Kim would’ve thought the other woman was on the verge of an anxiety attack. Her words seemed to contradict this, however. "It feels… oh my god, I don't even know how to describe it."

With her free, non-dominant hand, Kim reached to Lydia and placed a gentle hand upon the other woman's thigh. Her hold was steadying, and she could feel Lydia relax beneath her touch. "I can go slower," she offered.

"No," Lydia was quick to tell Kim, desperate for affection. "No, no, _no. Don’t. Don't_ slow down. Keep going." 

“Don’t worry, I won’t stop,” Kim reassured her, relaxing her body slightly as she moved to lay with her. Slipping her fingers beneath Lydia’s underwear, she rubbed tender circles between her legs, eliciting a sharp inhale from Lydia. Kim leaned in closer to the other woman to feel her body’s warmth against her. She could feel the tension building in Lydia’s body, her hips beginning to shift against her fingers.

“Just take it off,” Lydia demanded needily. “All of this clothing is getting in the way.”

“Your wish is my command,” Kim replied with a playful grin, pulling her hand away from the other woman’s body to slip her skirt off. Lydia’s underwear alone was _classy_ ; with black lace and intricate patterns upon it, the garment had the look of expensive lingerie, something a step above mall-shopping. How rich _was_ she?

Lydia, for one, was incredibly determined to keep going. She pulled her underwear down, taking a hold of Kim’s hand and guiding her fingers back in place. “Keep going,” she begged, her other hand gripping the fabric of Kim’s t-shirt. “I need _more_.”

“How about I get onto the main course?” Kim suggested, sitting up and climbing over to the foot of the bed. She settled near Lydia’s lower section. Lydia’s legs, however, were rather close together; Kim didn’t have much to work with just yet. “I’m going to need some more room.”

“I feel so awkward like this,” Lydia lamented. “I don’t really get much out of seeing my own body. I’m sorry. This must be weird for you.”

“Not at all,” Kim reassured her, placing a hand upon the other woman’s thigh and running her fingers tenderly along her skin. “Trust me, Lydia, your body is absolutely gorgeous.”

Lydia smiled. “Well, thank you.” She relaxed slightly, but kept her legs close together. “I appreciate that, Kim. You’re very beautiful yourself.”

That compliment had Kim herself blushing. Oh, she was already falling hard in love, and this was only the first date. She laughed, twirling her ponytail with her index finger. She felt so _light hearted_ with Lydia; she couldn’t exactly describe the feeling, but it was an incredible one. Looking over the other woman, she added with a laugh, “I’ll just need a little bit of _wiggle room._ I can’t exactly give head without giving some, uh, _actual_ head.”

“Oh,” Lydia replied rather plainly, “Excuse me, then.” She shifted her legs apart, giving Kim ample room as Kim moved her head down between her legs. “I didn’t mean to be rude, it’s just… Like I said, I’ve never really— _oh!”_ Her words were abruptly interrupted when Kim’s tongue met her sex.

“Does that feel okay?” Kim asked, looking up to Kim with enthusiasm in her bright blue eyes; she was clearly eager to please. Lydia blushed, her already-large eyes widening.

Lydia swallowed dryly, nodding quickly. “Keep going.”

Running her tongue along the length of the other woman’s soft skin, Kim slipped her tongue into Lydia, getting a good taste of what she’d been feeling upon her fingers. Lydia gasped, her legs suddenly stiffening as Kim’s tongue reached her clit.

“Oh, my god,” the brunette panted, “Kim…”

With her mouth too busy to speak, Kim replied with a playful _hum_ , the vibration of her voice against Lydia’s body causing the other woman’s legs to tremble even more. Her hands gripped the bed sheets rather intensely, as Kim could see out of the corner of her bed. Kim flicked her tongue over her clitoris again, wrapping her lips around the gentle organ to suck lightly.

The feeling alone elicited a sharp gasp from Lydia. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Kim momentarily pulled her mouth away from Lydia to look up at her; surprisingly, the younger woman was fully intent on making eye contact now. “Never,” Kim said. “I’m completely new to it. Am I doing okay?”

“You’re doing more than okay,” Lydia reassured her with an airy laugh, her voice raising in pitch. Looking up at her from this perspective, Kim felt absolutely enamored. The way Lydia’s lips parted, her eyes widened — Kim knew she’d be in for the long haul, if things went well after this date. “God, you’re so talented. I need more.”

Her words put a smile on Kim’s face. “You can guide me if you want,” she told Lydia in a breathy voice, head resting against Lydia’s thigh. “Just grab my head and push me where you want me to go.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Lydia replied, frowning. “Are you able to breathe?”

Kim laughed. “Of course. I’ll let you know if there’s any trouble. Promise.”

Lydia had the loveliest smile on her face, lips parted and a _jazzed_ look in her eyes. “Okay.” For someone who seemed to have high standards for herself, she was incredibly easy to please in bed.

Kim ducked her head back between Lydia’s legs, her tongue getting back to work. Swirling her tongue against the sensitive nerves, she breathed out a sigh of delight. Eating pussy was surprisingly easy to do, and it didn’t come with any significant _choking hazard_ , which was certainly nice.

It wasn’t long before she felt Lydia’s hands upon her head, the shorter woman’s breath having turned from shaky and unstable into ragged gasps. Kim gladly complied as Lydia guided her mouth to her clit once again, which she delightfully sucked on, earning a genuine moan from the previously-cagey brunette.

“Kim, oh my god,” Lydia moaned, her voice raising in pitch as she instinctively bucked her hips against Kim’s face. “Kim, don’t stop, _please!”_

Kim was determined not to stop, even if her tongue was getting a little tired. She hadn’t anticipated this would taste as good as it did, but _oh_ was she in for a treat. Lydia specifically had quite an enticing flavor, and Kim made sure to give an enthusiastic vocalization against the other woman’s skin to further emphasize this, of which Lydia reacted to rather positively.

“Oh, you _are_ good at this. _Fuck_ , you’re _amazing_.”

Were Kim not so preoccupied, she’d have laughed a little at the sound of such an anxious woman swearing like this. As it turned out, in general, pleasing women just so happened to be one of Kim’s biggest turn-ons. She’d never actually applied it like this before, but she was very much enjoying herself. Lydia’s moaning and ragged breathing was more than enough to send Kim absolutely over the top with her own arousal. 

When Lydia finally climaxed, she was surprisingly elegant and quiet about it — not even a peep out of her. It was as if she’d been transformed from an awkward, socially uncomfortable woman to a whole new person. Evidently, she was more than abundantly pleased with Kim’s newly discovered talents. 

Wiping her mouth off on the back of her hand, Kim climbed back up to lay beside Lydia, catching her breath alongside the other. “How was it?” she asked between shallow breaths, lips turned upward into a _mesmerized_ smile.

Rather languidly, Lydia turned to Kim, her mouth still parted somewhat. Oh, she looked absolutely _over the moon_ with lust _._ A proper goal achieved, that was for certain. Speaking in an audibly breathy tone, she replied, “That was incredible. Wow. I didn’t even know I was… oh my god, I’ve never felt anything like that before!”

“Glad I can be of service, Ms. Rodarte-Quayle,” Kim remarked with a dramatic, almost humorous tone of voice. “Gotta say, you taste amazing,” she complimented, reaching over to hold Lydia’s hand. “I’ll gladly go back for seconds later on, if you want.”

“I do want that,” Lydia whispered in response. “I want it so much, but _first…”_

She wasted no time to break the space between the two of them, climbing onto Kim and kissing her with sudden vigor and enthusiasm. Only when she was nearly out of breath did Lydia pull back.

With an enamoured look in her eyes and her lips turning upward _rather_ affectionately, Lydia asked, “Do you mind if I return the favor?”


End file.
